Ratos Entre Weasley's
by El Francesito
Summary: Louis es el mas pequeño de la familia y también es un tanto diferente a la mayoría de los Weasley. El es rubio, de ojos azules como el mar, tiene sangre Veela y con el pasar del tiempo en Hogwarts se hace mas guapo. Las chicas se dan cuenta y se lo hacen saber de forma descarada, con las únicas personas que le gusta pasar el rato es con sus primos que no pierden tiempo en burlarse.


Este mundo no me pertenece ni los personajes, son propiedad de Jk Rowling y su bella creación.

Esta historia trata de unos de los Weasley's. Desde el punto de vista de Louis Weasley Delacour, Hijo de Bill y Fleur.

Espero que les guste este historia, gracias adelantadas a todos los que lean esta pequeña viñeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desde que entro a Hogwarts su vida dio una vuelta de 180 grados, Louis nunca se había considerado realmente guapo a pesar que su madre y sus tías siempre le decían que él es adorable. Ahora caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sentía las miradas de las chicas sobre él, mucho mas que cuando estuvo sus primeros 4 años, no solo eran las miradas sino las risitas y murmullos al pasar. Louis era Alto, cuerpo atlético, un reluciente cabello rubio que parecía brillar hasta en la oscuridad, sus ojos de un azul profundo y sus facciones delicadas y a la vez tan masculinas eran el delirio de muchas chicas. Todos podían decir que era un suertudo por tener a tantas chicas a su disposición pero en momentos como estos que solo quería caminar solo para despejar su mente, no eran bienvenidas el acecho de sus admiradoras.

Este año participo en las audiciones que hizo su primo Albus para los nuevos integrantes, Albus era pelinegro, alto, fuerte, de ojos color esmeralda como su padre y de cabello igualmente indomable también era el capitán del equipo de los leones, desde el verano le había estado diciendo que tenia que participar de la audición que él era un excelente golpeador y así lo hizo muy entusiasmado junto a su otro primo Hugo, El pequeño de los Weasley Granger era castaño de ojos marrones y piel blanca, los dos quedaron dentro de equipo como golpeadores. En la Madriguera cada vez que jugaban en equipo eran imparables y obviamente Albus quería a los mejores para su equipo, la meta era llevarse la copa este año cueste lo que cueste. en ese sentido su primo era muy obsesionado con dicho deporte, él lo practicaba mas por diversion. Estaba feliz de haber quedado en el equipo y acaba de salir de una practica muy dura, solo pensaba llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y dormir un rato antes de la cena.

En la practica había ido a verlo su hermana Dominique que era una Ravenclaw, su hermana era muy parecida a el, rubia, alta, buen cuerpo pero lo que los diferenciaba ademas del sexo era que ella tenia un montón de pecas en su rostro y sus hombros. Le daban una parecía aniñada pero muy linda, algo que nunca admitirá en voz alta, él se encarga de molestarla cada vez que puede haciendo rabiar todo el tiempo. Ella le había hecho saber que una chica de su casa estaba planeando darle Amortensia, ella la había acorralado y amenazado pero la chica se hizo la inocente. Le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con los dulces y la comida que consumiera. Louis en primer momento pensó que Dominique exageraba y que era una situación bastante ridícula, aun asi le dijo que tendría cuidado, pero ahora caminando de vuelta a su cuarto, viendo como las chicas lo miraban y suspiraban a su paso, le hacia pensar que tal vez su hermana tenia razón y debía tener cuidado.

Llego a la sala común y en cuanto entro se encontró a su primo Fred que era dos años mayor que él, Fred cursaba séptimo junto a Rose y Albus. Hugo iba en sexto con Lily, Roxanne y Dominique. Louis estaba en quinto era el mas pequeño de la familia. Su primo estaba tonteando con Thomas, la chica era una de las mas guapas del colegio. Observo como su primo se pasaba la mano por el cabello pelirrojo tan característico de los Weasley pero que solo habían heredado Fred, Lily, Molly y Lucy, los demás eramos pelinegros, castaños y rubios. Sonrió de lado y se encamino a su cuarto, estaba por subir la escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo. Jane Finnigan lo tenia tomado del brazo y lo miraba de forma coqueta, Louis a pesar de todo era un caballero y le sonrió de vuelta, soltándose poco a poco del agarre de la chica que en ese momento aprovecho para pegarlo contra la pared rodeando sus manos por el cuello del rubio.

-Hola Jane...-le dijo con cansancio, no era la primera vez que lo acorralaba por los pasillos.

-Louis, ¿Como te fue en la practica? Debes estar muy cansado, ¿no te gustaría un masaje? - Le contesto la chica castaña muy cerca de los labios de Louis, no era que no le gustaran las chicas, era que específicamente Jane no le gustaba por melosa e insistente. Recuerda la vez que se besaron una sola vez en la primera salida de Hogmeade y desde entonces la chica lo seguía por todas partes.

- Es muy amable de tu parte Jane, pero no es necesario, las practicas no fueron tan fuertes. -sonrió con una mezcla de amabilidad y fastidio, retiro las manos de la chica que no tardaron mas de unos segundo en volver a posarse en él pero esta vez sobre su pecho.

-Tonto, no debes rechazar un masaje como el que te estoy ofreciendo...

- Jane te digo que no es necesario, no quiero tus masajes. Gracias. -le contesto de forma ácida, ya se impaciento por la insistencia de la chica.

La chica muy ofendida se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí, no si antes dedicarle la mirada mas ácida que le había dedicado en su vida. No le importo la verdad era que se sentía aliviado tal vez la castaña ya entendió que ella no le gustaba y no le gustaría jamas. Con una mueca de fastidio volvió a mirar donde su primo que ya se encontraba solo y le miraba con diversion.

-¿Ves algo que te divierte idiota? -camino hasta el mueble y se tiro junto al pelirrojo.

- Ay Louis, Jane no se rendirá tan fácil. Te seguirá acosando hasta que logre violarte - Fred se carcajeo en cuanto termino la frase.

-¡Cállate! Me tiene harto parece el calamar gigante con sus tentáculos siempre sobre mi. -Louis rodó los ojos. pero termino sonriendo travieso - Con que Thomas... eeehh! No lo creería si no lo veo, pensé que ademas de ser guapa era inteligente y orita la vi casi babear por ti -soltó una risa cuando su primo le pego en el brazo.

-¡Oye no estés celoso! No puedes acaparar a todas las chicas del castillo. -movió las cejas de forma divertida- Creo que hasta tienes algunos chicos arrastrándose por ti -lo ultimo lo dijo conteniéndose las ganas de reír; En ese momento que acaba de entrar Hugo y escucho a Fred se le tiro encima al rubio atrapándolo en sus brazos e intentando darle besos en la cabeza mientras el rubio lo empujaba lejos de el. Fred se reía de las tonterías de sus primos a carcajada limpia.

-Siempre supe que eran homosexuales y que en cualquier momento se declararían su amor ante todos. -dijo una voz femenina en tono burlón.

Los chicos se habían quedado pasmado voltearon a mirar a la chica que hablo que era nada mas y nada menos que su prima Lily, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y una misma idea cruzo por la mente de los Weasley. Hugo fue el primero en actuar, seguido de Fred y por ultimo Louis, los tres agarraron a Lily y la arrastraron al mueble donde le comenzaron hacer cosquillas hasta le salieron lagrimas de tanto reír, la pequeña leona forcejeo intentando soltarse de los chicos pero eran tres contra una. Aunque Lily no era una chica a la que llamarían una chica indefensa, si había una persona que era de armas tomar esa era Lily. Ella estaba gritando y riendo fuertemente contagiando a los chicos con la risa, cuando se logro zafar saco su varita apuntando a los chicos que la dejaron tomar aire, aun riendo todos. La pelirroja se estaba limpiando las lagrimas que rodaban sus mejilla que estaba tan roja como su cabello. Albus que bajaba de su cuarto vio a su hermana en esas condiciones y se a apresuro junto a ella.

-Lilu! -dijo alarmado- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras? -pregunto rápidamente, Lily termino de secar algunas lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos y le sonrió a su hermano.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que estos idiotas me estuvieron haciendo cosquillas, hermanito. -respondió para tranquilizar al pelinegro, le sonrío solo a Albus y fulmino con la mirada a los otros tres, que se encogieron en sus lugares.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar, muero de hambre. -dijo Albus y a los chicos le rugieron la barriga.

-Si bajemos antes que estos decidan comernos a todos como en las historia de zombies que nos cuenta Teddy en la Madriguera.

Los demás sonrieron y se pararon para seguir a la chica al Gran Comedor.

-Esta noche cenamos todos juntos -informo Hugo- Rose debe estar ya allí, no creo que aun este en la biblioteca ¿no? -mira a los chicos que solo se miraron con complicidad, sabían lo mucho que a su prima le gustaba pasar el tiempo entre los libros. Albus fue el único en hablar.

- Quien sabe Hugo, últimamente esta mas obsesionada con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Si esta muy obsesionada con los finales y eso que estamos comenzando el curso -dijo esta vez Fred.

-Si, mucho mas obsesionada que Jane con Louis, aunque creo que esa otra chica de Ravenclaw le esta ganado , escuche que quería darte Amortensia primito. - el aludido fulmino con la mirada a Lily mientras los otros reían de su cara de horror.

-Ahora entiendo porque James le gustaba llevarte por los pasillos con el, así tenia muchas mas chicas adorándole. -rió Hugo observando como unas chicas de cuarto se le quedaban viendo al francesito. Todos los demas rieron mientras Louis aceleraba el paso.

Así siguieron gastándose bromas por todo el camino hasta llegar al gran Comedor donde ya estaban Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy y Rose junto a unos cuantos libros que había echo a un lado para conversar con los gemelos Scamander que también se encontraban en la mesa de los leones a pesar de uno ser una serpiente y otro un águila. En cuanto los vieron entrar le hicieron gestos para que se acercaran a la mesa junto a ellos donde ya estaba la cena servida y Dominique le pasaba las alitas a Lysander. Junto a su familia y amigos Louis pudo olvidar por un rato a las chicas que le coqueteaban siempre descaradamente, allí junto a su familia bromeando, riendo olvido todas las bromas y a sus acosadoras.


End file.
